A language model may be used to predict the probability distribution of a given linguistic units, such as, symbols, words, sentences, etc. For example, a probabilistic language model can predict the next word in a sequence of words given the words that precede it. A language model can assign the probability for the likelihood of a given word or symbol to follow a sequence of words or symbols. A language model can learn the probability based on examples of text, speech, etc.